Notes and Lies
by Starlightchick
Summary: Pink notes keep appearing. Notes that are curses,notes that say someone is near their end. Sabrina has never been so scared in her life. They already got one that nearly killed her. A deadly game has started, and everyone's playing.
1. Where We Left Off

**Sorry this is sooo short, but there is a part I want to end on. Longer next time, swear! **

**(New Readers: If you are confused read 'Secret Admirer' K?)**

**Chapter One- Where we left off.**

**SABRINA'S POV**

I threw the paper at the ground, the words still buzzing in my head, Revenge is sweet, your sister was first, but who do you think is next Sabrina? One by one, until…

I shook my head, walking towards the house.

"Get ahold of yourself, Sabrina." I said, guilt building in my chest. Daphne was dead because of me.

I did something, and people are dying because of me.

They're dead.

Ashley and Daphne were first but how many more people will die? I tried hard to keep my thoughts from Daphne. They could think of anything except Daphne.

My parents. Who will tell them? Their daughter is dead. I shook my head. Think of something else…

Everafters. Daphne always loved them, she loved the way she was in a real life fairy-tale… She'd never feel that way again.

Puck. Puck and I will be marriage, but she won't be there…

Tears rolled down my face, anything I thought of lead to her.

Everything.

I walked up the steps to the house and found arms around me.

"Sabrina," Puck said softly in my ear. His voice was filled with love and pain. I embraced him and cried.

"She can't be!" I cried, as Puck lead my into the house. "She just can't."

Bree was sitting on the couch with Kitty, Granny and Red. All teary eyed and heart-broken.

I broke a promise.

I promised to keep Daphne safe. I let her life slip through my fingers.

I tried to push Puck away. They didn't know, Daphne died because of me!

I'm a monster!

"No!" I yelled as he held me close. "I'm a monster, you don't want me."

"Sabrina," He said softly, as I broke free.

"Daphne died because of me!" I yelled, pointing at myself. "She died, because I did something and someone wants to take everything I care about away."

"Sabrina, what are you talking about?" Red asked.

Bree gave me a look, than turned to Granny. "Granny, can you get some water for Sabrina?"

Granny nodded, and walked out.

"What?" Bree asked.

"Another note." I said, tears in my eyes.

"WHAT!" Everyone said, in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah," And I told them what happened, quickly.

"Bull." Bree said, quietly, as Granny walked in.

"Bree," Granny said, glaring at her.

"I said, nothing." Bree said, grabbing her cup and chugging her water. Granny rolled her eyes.

"Well," She said, getting teary eyed again. "I'll call your parents."

Than my world went black. Time blurred by my eyes, only if I could…

Nothing, I can do nothing.

I had lost my sister, because people wanted me.

Why do I make things worse?

Why can't I live a happily ever after. I knew, while my world, was black, I was straining for breath.

"Think of the wedding," I thought.

Yeah I'm eighteen and about to be marriage.

But haven't you ever heard of true love?

Or 'Love at first sight'? Of even 'Just a Dream,' Carrie Underwood?

The wedding, she won't be there, she came to the dance to see me get proposed to like a good little sister. But she won't be my bridge's maid, the flower girl, she won't be a part of my fairytale, not like it is anymore.

I'm living in a nightmare.

A stupid nightmare, that I can't wake up from.

I'm a stupid curse, why couldn't they kill me instead of her?

She had everything, I know Puck would have been sad, I would be sad too, but I just…

**PUCK'S POV**

Sabrina fainted in the living room.

Bree dropped her cup, and ran over to Sabrina, (who I had caught.)

"Is she okay?" Bree demanded.

"Fine," I lied, she was defiantly not fine, and she was stressed, sad and heartbroken. "I'll got take her upstairs,"

Bree nodded, knowing that Sabrina won't be fine. She'll never be fine.

I scooped her in my arms and carried her into my bed room, thinking. From what the note said, they'd be going after someone else but whom?

Are we going to have another war on our hands?

Do we have to go kill, watch people we care about die before our eyes?

No, I won't let Sabrina go through that again, I'd rather die that let her go through that again.

It already killed her once to see that, not again.

I set her on the tramp, and she shivered and mumbled something about pink?

I shook my head and lay beside her. Not knowing what she was thinking, wondering if she was safe in her thoughts. I fell asleep beside her, peaceful breathing…

I woke with a sudden hit to the face and a kick to the leg.

"GET AWAY!" Sabrina screamed, hitting the air, completely asleep.

"Sabrina?" I asked rolling from her lethal hit to the face.

"SABRINA!" I screamed.

"What?" She asked, sitting up, drenched in sweat and shivering.

"'Brina, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied through her teeth, keeping her mouth shut so her teeth wouldn't clatter.

"Sabrina," I asked, staring at her, she stared back. After minutes that seemed to last forever, "Fine, I'm cold." She sighed, "Can you grab me a blanket?"

"I'm also guessing you want to get out of that dress?" I said, looking at the torn-to-shreds prom dress.

"Yeah," She said, sheepishly.

"I'll be right back." I said, and ran out of the room.

I darted into Sabrina's and Daphne's- I mean Sabrina's bedroom.

Tears welled up in my eyes, I wiped them away quickly and grabbed the white and yellow blanket laying on Sabrina's bed.

CRACK!

Something flew through the window and landed with a thud on the bed. I snatched the paper, and swear I saw Death. A pink piece of paper, I read the 2 words on the paper.

_You're it!_

Huh? I looked up at the window to see a silver bullet speeding towards me.

**Oh snap- COMMENT!**


	2. Running After and Dreams

**CHAPTERS 2-Running After and Dreams.**

**PUCK'S POV**

I hit fell to the floor, just as the bullet zoomed past my head, I shoved the note into my pocket and looked at the window. A black figure stood, perched on a tree, he held up 5 fingers and in the other hand held something round.

"Oh crap," I said, lunging outside the room and yelling, "HOUSE LOCK UP!"

I heard clinking metal and knew that was a good sign.

DING.

CLINK.

DING.

The bullets went as they bounced off the house.

"GET UP!" I screamed, doors flew open and people flooded out. Red and Bree came out of Red's room, and there was Granny and Canis.

"What boy?" Canis growled. Man, I haven't seen the wolf in ages. Always locked in his room, can't blame him though. He is dying, fast.

Granny had explained he was dying from all the years of being part wolf. So his body would shrivel up and turn to dust soon. For the first time today, I was glad Daphne wasn't here to see that.

"Someone's ouside." I said.

"You don't mean?" Bree asked, anger rising as I nodded. "Lemme at them, going to kill the…"

"Bree, they're armed."

"Okay, lett's go get us some fairy wands and kick their butts!"

"With mortal weapons."

"Oh," Bree said, realizing that magic and mortal weapons don't go well together in battle. You either have to have strong magic or good weapons. Not like anyone could get their hands on guns. There was never a shop in Ferry Port, and when the humans left no one could get any at all.

"Puck?" Sabrina called from my room, "What's going on?"

"Okay," I said, to the other, lowering my voice. "Just everyone stay away from the-" –Clink! Clink! Clink!-"Away from the windows."

"Why?" Granny asked, curious.

"Just do, trust me." I said.

"Grans, you need to trust us." Bree said.

"Grans?" Granny asked.

"Yeah, see… Oh never mind! Granny and Canis just say away from the windows and doors got it?" Bree ordered. Canis and Granny nodded, Granny and her detective side lighting up like a birthday candle.

"One thing, is this another case?" Granny asked.

"Well actually Granny," Bree said, "We believe this might end up being war."

"BREE!" Sabrina screeched in my bedroom, her voice hoarse.

"B, chill, she deserves to know that much."

I sighed and ran to Sabrina, slamming the door behind me.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Sabrina asked, yawning.

"What? You were having a great conversation with Bree?" I laughed, too tired to think of anything else.

"No, I was talking to my best friend," –Yawn-"And you shut the door on her." Sabrina said, going into unconsciousness.

"Just relax, and I'll tell you in the morning." That is if we make it.

"Puck, I love you." Sabrina mumbled. I laid beside her and put my arms her.

"Love you too." I said, into her ear. Slipping into dream land just like her. Hoping I could get a good night sleep from tonight's stupid, crappy nightmare.

Well who knew that it would haunt me in my dreams as well?

_I walked down the long hallway, to the living room, shocked that a girl was standing in the living room. A girl who is dead!_

_ "Daphne?" I asked._

_ She waved her fingers at me and called out, "Quickly!"_

_ Okay, I'll go talk to the dream Daphne._

_ "Daphne," I said walking to her, "What the heck?"_

_ "Puck, is Sabrina alright?" She asked, looking worried._

_ "No, she's heartbroken." Dream Daphne had tears in her eyes. _

_"tell her I'm so sorry for leaving her." _

_"It's not your fault!" I yelled._

_ "SHH!" Daphne said, glancing over her shoulder. "They can hear!"_

_ "Who is _They_?" I demanded. _

_"Puck, I need to tell you something really important, and you are not going to believe it."_

_ "Shoot, Daph." I said. _

_"Well, the person who murdered me is-" Her voice was cut off by a loud scream. _

_"They're here!" Daphne screamed, fading. _

_"WHO IS _THEY_?" I demanded._

_ "GO!" Daphne shrieked, her ghost self disappear and the living room was filled with darkness._

_ Where Daphne stood, were a pair of Cat-like red eyes. _

_"Look out!" Daphne's voice rang out like a bell…_

I swung up, panting and fear-strucken. "What?" I demanded, I looked over and saw Sabrina was lying on her back, panting. A huge gash down her arm.

"Sabrina," I said, looking at her cut. "What happened to your arm?" She turned her head towards me and I swear, for a second, I saw the same red, cat-like eyes from my dream instead of her blue.

**SABRINA'S POV**

Did you know, I am haunted in everything. Nothing ever seems right anymore. Nothing.

_I was back in the dance, like a ghost, people past through me. _

_I saw myself and Puck dancing._

_ I ran, to the back. Maybe I can catch the killer, I thought. Praying that I could and then take my revenge and kill whoever did it. They can suffer the pain I did, when I had to see my sister's dead, lifeless, cold body._

_ I stopped, realizing that Daphne and Ashley were the only ones in the back, far away from the others, right by the back door._

_ "So, did you think our surprise for Sabrina was good?" Daphne asked Ashley. _

_"'Course, it was probably the best surprise for a dance." Ashley explained. _

_"Yeah, I got real scared when Sabrina said, 'You moron.' But hey, that's my sister for you!" The two laughed, as if they were long-time friends. _

_Than I saw it, I screamed for her to move. I shadow was in the back, holding a gun. You could hear that it was a girl from the wishper she sent through the air, "Bye."_

_ The bullet ripped through the air, hitting Ashley. Daphne screamed and started running. Another loud crack and the bullet hit Daphne. _

_I ran, past my sister's dead body and past Ashley, running after the girl who had shot my sister! She ran out and into the dark parking lot. _

_"You B-" I blade sliced down my arm, the red eyes were the last thing I saw…_

I looked at Puck's ceiling, trying hard to control my breath. I was so close. I could have seen who killed them, if I was faster.

Puck was looking at me, and at my arm.

"Sabrina," Puck said, sounding frightened, "What happened to your arm?" I looked at my arm and gasped, where the blade had sliced, I was bleeding.

"What the heck?" I said, too scared and worn to get up.

**COMMENT!**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**HELP IS NEEDED! I'm at a block for my Sisters Grimm Stories! ****If anyone has any ideas, I'd love to hear them!**


	4. NOTICE

**ATTENTION!**

**ANYONE WHO READS ANYTHING BY ME: LISTEN UP!**

Okay, so, yeah, disappearing isn't the greatest thing to do... And I'm sorry. But, I plan on making a full returning February 6th 2012! (Can't do it sooner because of school)

So, to start off that fabulous Monday, I'll be posting 1-2 chapters in each of the following. Then, it will be 1-2 stories a weekdays and 3-4 on weekends (Hey, I still got school, if I could ditch it- You know I would:))

Here is the list of the following books being updated on 2-6-12! (Get it? 2x6=12! :D Ahh I'm such a NERD!)

For **_39 Clues_**detectives:

*Amy Change (Two chaps!)

For _**Maximum Rid**_e Fans:

*Snatched (Ahhaha! One chapter)

And *Runaways (Two chapters!)

For _**Sister Grimm**_ Readers:

*Notes and Lies (This book I have neglected for... Just about ever._. )

*Hogwarts Has Gone Grimm (Two chaps!)

*The Book (I almost forgot about this one!)

And *A Redish Life (She's totally one of my faves in the whole series!)

For _**Vampire Academy**_ Viewers:

The one and only *Stigoi Rose (Neglected as well... So two chapters for you!)

For_** HoA.**_.. Dang, I wasted all my snazzy other words on the others... *Light bulb* HA!**  
**For _**HoA **_Sleuths! (*Fist pump*)

*Happily Ever or Never (2 chapters of this and there will also be a weekly update afterwords. I know how you guys want more- Yet again, I gotta stop disappearing!)

*Music Plus Stories Equals HAPPY YOU (Maybe a bit Parome but definitively Fabina!)

*And the Madness Continues (Yep, that's totally going to be up. Not sure how many chapters though... Hmmm)

*Twist and Turns (Its soo close to being done! Agh! I love you guys!)

And *Beauty Pageant (This one it totally based on Fluff!)

So, that's it. (I hope I said them all... Message me if I missed one...) Also, you can follow me on Twitter at: foreverSLChick Hope to hear from ya all really soon

**Also, Comment on how you feel about this ;) Love ya all and can't wait for to make my return:D-SLChick**


End file.
